Melting Bounderies
Melting Bounderies Terence Mckenna was a genius of our time, and it is interesting that he passed away before he could see the outcome of his work on 'Novelty Theory' and his Time Wave Zero model. If I haven't posted a video on what this theory entails, then I will shortly. Many are familiar with the concept of the Mayan Calendar reaching a crescendo by 2012. I have already discussed how the Apocalyptic view is highly unlikely. According to Wikipedia, 'Novelty' (derived from latin word novem for "new") is the quality of being new. Although it may be said to have an objective dimension (e.g. a new style of art coming into being, such as abstract art or impressionism) it essentially exists in the subjective perceptions of individuals.It also refers to something novel; that which is striking, original or unusual. The term can have pejorative sense and refer to a mere innovation. Time is referred to by Mckenna as being 'novel', having creative and unusual characteristics in it's propagation towards the future. The universe transgresses and repeats historical epochs of time as it ascends toward the next moment, all the while finding novel modes of expression each time the cycle is replicated. They say that history repeats itself, and this I find true. The Mayans were obsessed with time, they channeled as well as methodically studied astrological cycles and events of the cosmos. They inherently and intuitively understood that reality was like a ripple across time; each wave carrying forward the information and template of the previous. Although we may have the same vibrational cycles that reverberate across time, the events..or 'expression' are always new, different, original (novel). It is difficult to describe a concept such as time, giving it locality and dimension, and then understanding that it's true underpinnings are far more singular, simple and elegant (a collective universal event horizon). However since we experience life as an expression of symbiotic cause and effect, we must refer to it as such..when speaking of it. I find it interesting that the description 'novel' is referred to as being in the 'subjective perceptions of individuals', because time itself exists within this very same boundary. Although we all believe reality to exist in an 'objective dimension' occupying space and time, the reality is that there is no ultimate viewer or observer than can verify that we are in fact experiencing reality in 'real time'. As Terence Mckenna has mentioned, we could be flash frames of an event that has already occurred, and like a movie..is pasted together giving a sense of linearity and continuity. A 'Great Attractor' known as an anomaly in physics, seems to pull our so called free will into a sense of destiny and determinacy. Is this our future that pulls us...towing the line of past and present? If so..then would you say that if the future can attract, in a sense..it already exists...or 'existed'. When you think of your future and wonder who you will become, or how you will die..where are you looking to? Senses divide and memory blends together the illusory spatial boundaries of our existence. We have no way to know if we are occupying real space time, or if we are merely a virtual mental abstraction of consciousness seemingly physical, but truly non-physical...lacking domain.